modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Indian States
The Indian states have the Power of Majesty. Game Info National bonuses Starting government: Liberalism * Buildings do not rise in cost except for Wonders, Towers, Lookouts, and Forts, which rise the half normal rate, and Cities, which rise normally. * +4 City economic radius. * +15% Caravan income. * War Elephant upgrades are free, and War Elephant units are 15% cheaper. Unique units *Pikeman 1 => Heavy pike 2 *Musketoon mahout 1 => Gajnal mahout => Culverin mahout 3 replaces the cavalry archer/rifle *Sowar & 3 => Jat cavalry regiment 4 *Javelineer => Bargir musket 2 => Rajput fusilier 3 a light infantry line *Ghulam cavalry => Indian sipahi & 3 => Jat lancers 4 *Ribaud ? A pre-machine gununit that fires a volley of rockets at the foe! *East Indiamen 2-3 faster and stronger light ship that also protects units from attrition. (India does not train archers or skirmishers) Auxiliaries * 1 merchant cavalryman * 1 Muslim ghazi * 2 Red Turbans * 3 Afghan light horse * 3 Irish Brigade * 4 Terek Cossack * 5 Ghurka rifles * 5 Tankette Unique buildings *Mansion - trains elite units, such as Kapykulu cavalry and mahouts. *House of worship - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Mansabdar (requires Construction; available from 2) **Spawns 1 war elephant. **Cavalry have no ramp cost. **Has a +5 food bonus (once 1st Green researched)) **Reduces the knowledge costs of civics research and the research time for commerce research. Spoiler India has substantial economic and military powers, with the ability to create larger, more developed cities and the ability to create a powerful army, which is centred around cavalry. They can train also train one of the possibly more fearsome units: war elephants. Because ramp cost for construction is eliminated for the Indians, they can expand early because much needed structures such as farms, woodcutter and mining camps stay at the same price for the whole game. So while other nations have to gather more and more to build even the most essential buildings, Indian cities are able to save these resources on creating extra buildings, which is especially useful when the game starts because they can get extra farms, woodcutter camps, temples, markets, etc, which of course produce extra resources. Also with a larger economic radius for cities, Indian cities can have extra forests and mountains within their radius so lumber mills and smelters can enhance resource production even further. Note, however, that unlike other factions, India does not have access to a heavy infantry line until the Imperial Era. As a result, your armies will basically have to be built revolving around your awesome cavalry units, with some infantry thrown in for support. India's preference is normally for melee cavalry (the Mughals and their Indian rivals were never impressed with firearms because of their perceived poor reload time), supported by artillery and war elephants. The war elephants are meant to decimate all other melee units, while the cavalry are meant to knock out ranged units (which normally have very poor armour). India has one problem: it does not get skirmishers, and so to protect your units, artillery will be necessary, if not archers, against grenadiers and assault infantry. Thus an Indian strategy naturally revolves around cavalry rushes, early and often, to deprive the enemy of his better units where possible. You must learn to divide your opponent's forces, and then swarm them with cavalry with the support of other reinforcing units. Commanders will thus be advised to look up on the Indian art of war: use elephants either for offence or defence, supported by missile troops - archers and javelineers, and later musketeers with your light cavalry. History http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/rise-of-nations-thrones-and-patriots/506902p5.html India has been inhabited for hundreds of thousands of years; of this there is little doubt. And if you read India was civilized as long as 5,000 years ago. By "civilized" we mean that the citizens of India's two most famous cities (only discovered some 80 years ago), Mohenjadaro and Harappa, lived in style, in multi-story brick houses which offered such conveniences as running water, in cities all of whose streets were paved. Artifacts from the ruins of these two cities show that their inhabitants were very involved in trade, and the absence of any palaces, monuments, or other structures dedicated to governments or leaders would even imply that if these cities were not democracies, their citizens were certainly not ruled as autocratically as were most ancient jurisdictions. It is unclear what led to the destruction of these two great cities, but the evidence points to violence, though that violence may have been a consequence of population pressures. About a thousand years later, the Aryans moved into India from the region that eventually became Persia, bringing with them their own cultures and traditions. This included India's oldest chronicles, the Rig Veda, a collection of more than a thousand hymns which, according to tradition, were passed down orally, and which some believe are far older than the 1,500 B.C. timeframe usually assigned to them. Two great religions got their start in India. One, of course, was Hinduism, and the other was Buddhism. Buddha, born in 556 B.C., was an Indian prince whose teachings eventually spread far from India itself, to become the dominant religion of much of Asia. In 326 B.C., the peripatetic Alexander the Great, having pretty much run out of places to conquer, showed up on the doorstep of India's King Porus. After the great battle of the Hydapses, in which Alexander took Porus prisoner and then restored him to his kingdom, Alexander turned westward for home. Later invaders were not so accommodating. They came in waves, starting with the Bactrian Greeks, the Sakas, and the Kushans, and later followed by the Huns (who also made a career of invading just about everybody). Then, in the eighth century, the Muslims showed up, and they did not depart, ruling much of India until they were finally expelled by Hindu armies in 1565. Much of India was then united under the Moguls, or Mughals, whose combination of Indian and Persian culture led to what some might call a golden age of Indian history. Their rule lasted till the middle of the 19th century, when they in turn were bumped off by the British, who had slowly been encroaching for several centuries. India was ruled (mostly) as part of the British Empire until, inspired by the great credo of non-violent protest as espoused by Mahatma Gandhi, it was granted independence in 1947. At that time, India was divided into two nations -- one, India, mostly Hindu, and the other -- East and West Pakistan, mostly Muslim. East Pakistan later became Bangladesh. Despite yearning for its own independence, for the most part, India loyally stood by its British rulers during World Wars One and Two. Today India, with a population of more than a billion, could rightly be described as the largest democracy in the world. It is predicted that sometime in the next 50 years, India will be the most populous nation in the world. Category:Factions Category:East Indies Campaign factions